


Craving

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Set between chapters 8 & 9 of Ashes to Ashes, perfect 100s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: She craved him, the deviant with a heart of gold, enigma she didn’t wish to unwrap but to savor.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> From DAFW’s Perfect 100s. This week’s theme, “Craving.” It took awhile to come up with, but I really love it. Kalea Hawke/Sebastian Vael. Consider this the in between of Chapter 8 and 9 as @guileandgall finishes looking over the newest chapter.

She craved him, the deviant with a heart of gold, enigma she didn’t wish to unwrap but to savor. Did she dare name her affection or leave it undefined; she craved certainty. She craved bravery, herself condemned with a sparrow’s heart, weak in its petulant fluttering. Did he too lay in his tent, missing the heat another body provided; she craved knowledge. She craved answers, ones to the questions she asked herself as endings neared. Did she consider regret to taste like bile but inaction to taste like blood from the tongue she bit to keep quiet; she craved resolution. 


End file.
